Ferrari F50
The Ferrari F50 is a mid-engined range-topping sports car made by Ferrari. The F50 was introduced in 1995 to celebrate the company's 50th anniversary and only 349 units were produced. The car is a two door, two seat convertible with a removable hardtop. It has a 4.7L naturally aspirated 60-valve V12 engine that was developed from the 3.5L V12 used in the 1992 Ferrari F92A Formula One car. ''Need for Speed II'' The F50 appears in Need for Speed II as an A class vehicle, and is available from the beginning of both PC and PlayStation releases, as well as the Special Edition release for PC. ''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' The F50 appears in Need for Speed: High Stakes as an AA class vehicle in the PC release and as A class in the PlayStation release. It has a price tag of $225,000 and is available from the beginning of the game in both releases. The F50 is featured with an open top in the PC release and appears with a closed roof in the PlayStation release. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' The F50 appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 as a class 1 vehicle in the GameCube, PC, and Xbox releases requiring 80,000 NFS Points to be unlocked. It appears in the PlayStation 2 release as a class B vehicle, and is unlocked upon the player accumulating 300,000 NFS Points. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition requires 160,000 NFS Points to be unlocked in the GameCube, PC, and Xbox releases, but requires the player to lead all laps in an 8 lap single race with world racing and full grid at advanced difficulty to be unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The F50 appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle and an RCPD unit included with the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Pack. Racer It is included with either the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Racers Pack or Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Complete Pack, and is unlocked for the racer faction upon the player completing the tutorial SpeedList. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the F50 is included with either the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Cops Pack or Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Complete Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the F50 is included with either the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Cops Pack or Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Complete Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the F50 is included with either the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Cops Pack or Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Complete Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". TrIvia *The F50 appears on the box art for Need for Speed II. *Available body paint colours for the F50 differ between releases of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. **In the GameCube, PC, and Xbox releases, there are five colours available: Rosso Corsa (Red), Giallo Modena (Yellow), Argento Nurburgring (Silver), and Nero Daytona (Black), with Rosso Barchetta (Dark Red) available applied to the NFS Edition. **In the PlayStation 2 release, the only colours available are Rosso Corsa and Giallo Modena, with Argento Nurburgring applied to the NFS Edition. Gallery Ferrari_F50_in_the_PSX_version_of_Need_for_Speed_II.png|''Need for Speed II'' (PlayStation) NFSIISE_Ferrari_F50.jpg|''Need for Speed II: Special Edition'' (PC) NFSHS_PS_FerrariF50.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation) NFSHS_PC_FerrariF50.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC) NFSHP2 PS2 FerrariF50.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2) NFSHP2 PS2 FerrariF50 NeedForSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - NFS Edition) NFSHP2_Car_-_Ferrari_F50_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC, GC, Xbox) NFSHP2_Car_-_Ferrari_F50_NFS_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC/GC/Xbox - NFS Edition) NFSRF50Racer.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' NFSRF50RCPD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (Cop - Patrol) pl:Ferrari F50 Category:Ferrari Racing Series Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Rivals